Backseat of a Greyhound Bus
by LadyTiger06
Summary: Part 2 up - complete. Twinfic - A heartbroken, pregnant teen fleeing town is pursued by the Twins. Songfic. R&R please
1. Part 1

Backseat of a Greyhound Bus

Part 1

By: LadyTiger06

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Matrix or the Twins (I wish I did. :-)) This was written for simple enjoyment. "Backseat of a Greyhound Bus" belongs to Sara Evans and her company.

Author's Notes: This is a bit of a Mary Sue, but it's not supposed to be a complicated story. Also – the Twins are a bit out-of-character, but hey, there's a reason to my craziness. :-D Hope you like.

~~~

She wore a dress with cherries on it  
Goin' somewhere where she'd be wanted  
A town this small all they do is talk  
No wedding ring chipped fingernail polish  
She always wished that she could go to college  
But some dreams fade   
They just slip away  
She started to show  
A few months ago  
And she had to go   
And that's how she wound up…

~~~

         She sat, all alone, at the bus stop, clutching only one bag in her hand. Though dressed simply, even passerby could see that she possessed, or had once possessed, beauty. She wore a long, white dress that had clusters of red dotted all over, which, at a closer look, turned out to be cherries. She had a pale complexion, complimented by highlighted blond hair that reached the small of her back.

         Taking a closer look, however, showed that this young lady was not so favored any longer. Dried tears streaked her face, and she held her head low. It was all too evident – her otherwise thin frame showed those telltale curves in her stomach. Just beginning to show – and an outrage in her small town and within her own family. All against her wishes and hopes – the work of a young man who pretended to love her, and found a way to use her, shattering her dreams.

         Her name was Sara. Sixteen, and five months pregnant. Just longing to so somewhere where she'd be wanted, loved. So she'd decided to leave town on a Greyhound bus, using what money she had managed to pull from her bank account. Echoes of her parents' last words still drifted in her mind:

         _"You just couldn't wait to go get yourself knocked up withthat boy…"_

_         "You are no longer a part of this family. You are a disgrace. Get out!"_

         _Do they hate me so much?_ Sara thought despairingly. _I thought I was their beloved daughter…_ So caught up in her thoughts was she that she didn't notice the two strange figures who emerged from the shadows, standing silently near her at the bus stop. When the Greyhound pulled up, the sign flashing "Columbus, OH," Sara picked up her lone bag and dragged herself up the bus steps, paid, and took a seat towards the back. The two others followed suit, taking seats just behind her. Paying no heed to her "stalkers," Sara rested her head against the window, mourning her shattered dreams.

~~~

         "She is the one-" One of the strangers started quietly,

         "We are looking for." The other finished.

         "Do we kill her now?"

         "Not yet."

~~~

         Sara heard slight murmurs from behind her, and looked at the reflection of the two other passengers in the window. _How strange_ she thought, _twins – with dreadlocks and…sunglasses?_ Out of the corner of her eye, she noted another strange trait – _albinos…_ Before she could see anything more, the Twins, noticing her stare, shot glares at her through their sunglasses. Immediately Sara resumed looking out the window, falling back into her despair and depression.

~~~

         "When are we to kill her?" One whispered.

         "She is not the target." The other replied.

         "Kill her, and we'll kill the target."

         "Another anomaly."

         "The baby." Both spoke as one.

~~~

On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Head on down with the windows up  
Staring at the rest of her life  
She never thought this would be the place  
Where she would find her saving grace  
But she fell in love she fell in love  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Oh yeah...yeah…

~~~_  
  
_

         Sara continued from city to city – from Columbus to Pittsburgh, on to Boston, and so on. No one would hire or take in a pregnant teen, so she was forced to stay in low-rate hotels and could barely afford her bus pass. From city to city, the Twins continued their pursuit, watching and waiting. Sara, surprisingly, just ignored her followers, concentrating on how she – and her baby – would survive each night, as they came.

         The normally stone-cold hearts of the Twins softened ever so slightly towards this helpless teen. Possibly because of their determination to only kill the baby, but even then, that was out of character – killing only as needed, that is. But from time to time, when in a particularly bad spot, Sara would find the means of support in the smallest ways. Were the Twins changing?

         After a few months of this sympathy, however, the Twins received a warning from the Merovingian – "Zis girl is nozing. Watch your steps." So their aid ceased, as they continued watching and waiting.

~~~

Author's Notes: Hope you like it so far. I'll have Part 2 up soon, if anyone likes this. Let me know what you think – Reviews wanted and appreciated.

~LadyTiger06


	2. Part 2

Backseat of a Greyhound Bus

Part 2

By: LadyTiger06

Disclaimer: Same stuff as before – Of course I don't own the Matrix or the Twins. (I wish I did. :-)) This was written for simple enjoyment. "Backseat of a Greyhound Bus" belongs to Sara Evans and her company.

Review Replies:

Fluxt: Not in this story – this is only going to be a short songfic, possibly an extended prologue if I continue writing in this story line. If there's a sequel, then yes, Neo, Morpheus, and Trinity will come into the plot. Thanks!

Virius-Ambience: No worries – I know it's constructive criticism. :-) I'm writing this with a sequel in mind, so I'd leave a cliffhanger here and not explain the significance of the baby until the sequel. Thanks for reviewing. :-)

Mirror: Thank you, and here's more.

sulkdodds: I'm glad you like it. Here's the second chapter (verse) ;-), hope you like!

Kit19: Thanks so much. I like this song, and I thought it fit well, too. As for the Twins – here you'll find out, though I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised. Let me know what you think. :-D

_Thanks for reviewing, peeps!_

~~~

In Jackson, Sara had managed to get a temporary job washing dishes at a restaurant for food and a little money. Late in the evening, walking back to the motel down the street, she caught a glance of those albino twins again. _They're still following me?_ She thought. She quickly forgot her concern as she felt a sudden movement against her abdomen. She started in surprise, and then smiled in realization. Placing both hands flat on her large stomach, she spoke softly:

         "Oh, hello, little one. You're alive and kicking, aren't you?"

         Bittersweet feelings filled her – her choices that brought her this baby she was falling in love with were also the source of her mental and physical anguish. Sighing, Sara headed on back to the motel.

~~~

         "She knows of our pursuit."

         "The anomaly will be born soon."

         "We will carry out our orders?"

         "We have no choice."

         So they continued, watching, and waiting.

  
~~~

         A month passed, and Sara knew it was time to move on. She left the motel and sat at the all-to-familiar bus stop, watching the sunrise. When a bus finally pulled up, headed for Memphis, Sara got on and headed to her accustomed spot towards the back. Once again, she observed her followers take seats behind her. _What are they going to do to me?_ She wondered, as the bus started moving. Ignoring her worry, she drifted off into the all too welcome realm of sleep.

         She drifted in and out of sleep for several hours, hearing snatches of conversation as people boarded and left, as well as the murmurs of the two behind her. _I hope they won't hurt my baby._ She thought drowsily. This thought brought a sudden pain in her abdomen, jerking her awake.

         "Oh, shh, it's all right." She spoke softly, patting her stomach as the pain receded. She laid her head back, wanting more sleep, when the pain came back, full force. Her muscles tensed, then relaxed. Sara gasped for air, and in surprise. _Contractions…am I going into labor?_ She struggled to remember how far along she was…seven…eight months?

         The next contraction struck, and she cried out softly in pain. "Oh please, God, not now."

         The man sitting across the aisle heard her cries of pain, and he turned to look at her. Immediately he crossed over to her.

         "Miss? What's wrong?" He asked.

         "I think…I'm having my baby…" She managed.

         "Ok," He said, quickly taking control of the situation. "Wait here, I'm going to talk to the bus driver." Not wanting to leave her alone, he turned to the two in the seat behind her. "Look, can you two sit with this young lady? Just keep her calm." Not waiting for a reply, he headed up to the front of the bus.

         The Twins exchanged looks, hesitant. When hearing Sara's cries of pain, they both stood and moved up to the seat with her. Unsure of what to do, but seeing her clenching and unclenching her fists, one of them reached out and took her hands in between his. _Might as well._ He thought as she squeezed his hands as an outlet for her pain.

         Moments later, the man came back to them, trailed by a woman.

         "All right, miss, I've spoken to the bus driver and the others on the bus. We're out in the middle of nowhere, so no one's cell phone is getting service. The bus driver is going to stop in the next town so we can call an ambulance, but he said it might be a while. This lady here is a doctor, so she'll help you out. In the meantime, we're just going to try and keep you comfortable." He smiled at her reassuringly. The doctor took over, giving orders as the others on the bus came back to help.

         "Ok, Sara, is it? All right, now you two, yes, you twins, you're going to stay by her and play the role that a husband normally would – don't even think about saying 'no,' just do what I'm telling you. Let's lay her down on this back row – you, get a blanket…"

~~~

The moon was full   
The stars where smiling  
God has a funny sense of timing  
The baby came on the interstate  
Somewhere between Jackson and Memphis  
She finally found what she had been missin'  
She cried and laughed  
While the red lights flashed   
Sweet baby girl  
She looked into   
The face of the new   
The face of a brand new world…

~~~

         Sara was in labor for hours, not even coming close to being fully dilated until the sun went down. The Twins stayed silently by her side as the doctor coached her through her contractions. Sara was catching her breath during a lull in the pain when the man who had first helped her came to the back of the bus and spoke quietly with the doctor. She sighed, and nodded. Turning back to Sara, she spoke.

         "Sara, we're just pulling into a small town now. They don't have a hospital, but we can use a phone to get an ambulance out here. Someone's going to do that now. But I'm afraid you're going to have this baby before it gets here, so I want you to just listen to me, and do as I say." Sara nodded and tensed as another contraction came on. "Ok, now push."

~~~

         "We've never seen a human being born." One twin spoke quietly to his brother.

         "No, we haven't." The other replied. "We must be prepared."

~~~

         Sara gasped and strained, trying to ignore the pain. In the back of her mind she noted the full moon and the clear skies of the night. _So beautiful…_ She thought as she found a moment's peace.

         "All right, come on girl, you're almost there, almost done." The doctor spoke soothingly. "One more time, push!"

         Sara did, willing her baby to be born. Pain tore through her again, but finally, it was done. She tried to lift her head, but couldn't. To her surprise, one of the Twins, still beside her, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and supported her to sit up. Red lights flashed outside the bus windows and she heard the sirens, but all she could do was look at her baby.

         "A beautiful girl." The doctor said, smiling as she wrapped the crying baby in a blanket and gently passed her to her mother. Sara laughed in joy, even as tears streaked down her face, as she took the quieting baby into her arms.

~~~

On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Heart so full that it could bust  
Staring at the rest of her life  
She never thought this would be the place  
Where she would find her saving grace  
But she fell in love she fell in love  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Oh yeah...yeah...

~~~_  
  
___

         "So, that was it."

         "Yes. A baby."

         "The anomaly."

         A brief silence, as both contemplated.

         "We cannot kill her."

         "No, not like this. Later."

         "The Merovingian…"

         "Will not be happy."

         "He likes games…"

         "And complications to the games."

         "So do we."

"Maybe he will simply…"

         "Consider her a complication."

         "Yes."

         "We won't kill her."

         "Not today."

~~~

Sweet baby girl   
She found a brand new world…

On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Heart so full that it could bust  
Staring at the rest of her life  
She never thought this would be the place  
Where she would find her saving grace  
But she fell in love she fell in love  
On the backseat of a greyhound bus   
Oh yeah...yeah...

~~~

         Sara felt immense joy welling within her heart as her looked into the face of her baby girl. She stroked the girl's dark curls back from her face, staring into her deep hazel eyes.

         "Grace." She whispered as she placed a kiss on her baby's forehead. EMTs flooded the bus and moved quickly to the back. One of them lifted her up as another gently took her baby, Grace. They were carried out and Sara was laid on a propped stretcher, her baby placed in her arms. The Twins followed them off the bus, and watched her silently. Sara looked up and saw them, those two mysterious people that she still knew next to nothing about, but who had helped her. Smiling, she lifted one hand in farewell and thanks as the paramedics wheeled her into the ambulance. The Twins did not move, only watched.

         As the ambulance doors slammed shut and the vehicle sped off into the night, Sara felt a tug on her neck as Grace tugged on – _Hey, wait, I wasn't wearing a necklace._ But Sara reached up, and sure enough, a small pendant hung from her neck. Lifting it, she saw that it was made of silver and had a strange marking on either side. _From the Twins?_ The brief wonder left her as Grace cooed and smiled up at her. _My child, my saving Grace._

~~~

She wore a dress with cherries on it   
Going somewhere where she'd be wanted   
Hey yeah oh...

~~~

         "Do we think she will find the necklace?"

         "Yes, we think she will."

         "The anomaly – we will meet her again."

         "Yes, we will. Another day."

         The Twins turned from the scene, and faded into the night.

~~~

 The End

Author's Notes: Well, I hope you liked it. It was a spur of the moment writing, and there may be a sequel, if anyone's interested. I know the Twins were probably a bit out-of-character, but this fic isn't perfect. :-) A quick note – no, the baby is not one of the characters from the movies. Also – this fic is not set in any of the movie timelines, and neither would the sequel be. Let me know what you think – reviews, as always, are really helpful and appreciated.  
~LadyTiger06


End file.
